Changing
by BobbleHeadJesus
Summary: Nothing is written in stone, and nothing gold can stay. Nothing is impossible, and nothing never changes. Broken hearts are not so easily mended, and boundaries are not so easily crossed. At least until you've had a few. JaceAlec, graphic lemony MM.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, so I don't know how many of you got to the end of City of Glass and said "Hey, wait a minute," but if you did, you can join my "Hey, wait a minute" club. If you read the part about Clary screaming at Jace, and the part where Magnus is almost a thousand years old and wants to date a seventeen year old and thought to yourself, "Sure, right, uh huh," you can also join my "Sure, right, uh huh" club.

I was not even a fan of Jace and Alec until I read another fanfiction that was mildly focused on them, and I had an epiphany in which I thought to myself "Wow, I did not know that would be so hot." If you're curious and have not read it, I highly recommend Deceptions and Seductions by gaymeninthetrenches. It's a fun read.

So anyway, the Mortal Instrument series doesn't belong to me, and I wouldn't want it to, either, because then I would be in possession of the copyrights to the worst book on tape ever. That would be embarrassing for me. Almost as embarrassing as writing stories about other people's books. That would just be ridiculous and sort of pathetic (PS, THIS MEANS I THINK I AM RIDICULOUS AND PATHETIC).

Also, while this chapter is pretty tame, **THE REST OF THIS STORY IS GRAPHIC**. If you are a minor, or against "that sort of thing" or have a bad case of the Cranky Old Mans, then I recommend you click the Back button and we'll never speak of this again. Deal? Awesome.

A final warning: this first chapter is goofy and fun. The rest of the story? Sexy, dark, dramatic, and depressing. Because that's how alcohol is. Anyway, for those of you who were not jamming the Back button while you read, I hope you all enjoy the story. The smut is already written and waiting to be posted, so stick around for fun.

*************************

Jace swallowed the whiskey, hard. It no longer burned as it ran over his tongue and poured down his throat, and the corners of his mouth were no longer pulled down reflexively when his taste buds tried to tell his brain exactly what it tasted like.

The music in the bar thundered loudly, making his ear drums ache and his chest vibrate unpleasantly with the beat. Behind him, people packed like sardines in a can writhed against each other, sloshing drinks and ice cubes all over the floor. He closed his eyes for a moment, but it was impossible to pretend he was anywhere else.

Next to him, Alec was rolling between his hands a drained glass filled with mint leaves, ice, and crushed limes. Jace leaned onto his elbows and turned his face to look at his best friend.

"Y'want another?" he asked Alec, lifting his hand at the bartender and raising his eyebrows when she made eye contact.

"Mmm," Alex mumbled, sliding the glass aside. "Probably."

Jace asked the woman for another whiskey and "some fruity minty shit for the fruit."

"Mojito," Alec corrected him with a sigh. "For the man with the broken heart."

"Uh huh." Jace's voice was flat. They sat in a dejected silence until the bartender returned with the drinks. Jace lifted his glass. "To bitches."

"Bchz," Alec agreed.

"Of all genders, ages, occupations, and familial relationships," Jace concluded before tipping the glass to his lips and draining the glass.

"Be they stupidhead magician fancy pants pedophilic fickle unfaithful DOUCHE BAGS or… or… Clary," Alec announced, tipping his own glass back in a mimic of Jace so that the drink and mint leaves spilled down his shirt. He coughed and wiped his face, peering down at the mess on his black button down shirt.

"I'm not her brother," Jace informed them both, jabbing one finger at Alec's wet chest. Alec looked as though perhaps he was underwater, and also slightly cartoonish, so Jace felt the need to poke him again, just to make sure he was real. He smothered a laugh when Alec swatted at his hand, missing it completely.

"Nope."

"Even if she wants me to be!"

"Nope."

"I'm not gonna call her Sis! Not in bed or in the kitchen!"

"Nope."

"But you know what?" Jace asked, waving at the bartender again. "I'm gonna forgive her. For the forty-seven stitches in my head."

"Yer a big man," Alec told him, and when the bartender put down more drinks, quickly swapped out the whiskey with the rest of his mojito. He quickly drained the glass as Jace picked up the mojito and began to drink it.

"This whiskey's fucking good," Jace marveled, looking at the glass. "She put something in it. It's green. Maybe it's spinach."

"Maybe," Alec mused. "Do you have a phone?"

"A phone?" Jace echoed vacantly, squinting at the glass, still puzzling over what was in it.

"I'm going to call him," Alec said, getting to his feet. "I'm gonna tell him that he's a… stupidhead."

"You told him that already."

"When?" Alec demanded.

"Like, twenty minutes ago. When you called him and told him that you gave him herpes."

"That was a lie," Alec said in a stage whisper. In the cacophonous and chaotic bar, his voice carried surprisingly well.

"Yeah, you told him that already too, right after you started crying."

"Fine!" Alec snapped at Jace, who was pulling some of the mint out and sticking it in his mouth experimentally. "Then I'll go call Mr. Slutty McSeventeen-Year-Old-Slutface!"

"Good idea," Jace said around the mint. He chewed thoughtfully. "I don't know… it sort of tastes like spinach…"

"It's mint, you jackass!" Alec threw his arms in the air, looking extremely harried.

"Mint doesn't go in whiskey." Jace gave him a scornful look. "Don't you have a teenager to harass?"

"Fuck yes," Alec replied, turning. "I'm gonna tell him Magnus will never love him like he loved me. And then I'm gonna tell him about the herpes. And then I'm gonna tell him to watch his back. And then…"

"I do not care," Jace said loudly and emphatically, fishing out a lime and gnawing on it. "This definitely isn't spinach. Should we be writing this down? I don't wanna forget it tomorrow."

"You wanna call Clary with me? Isabelle said drunk dialing is a great way to soothe a Thavage Breatht. Thavage. Thhhhhavage. Savagggge. Savage." By the time Alec said it correctly, Jace looked ready to smack him in the face. Instead, he set his chin on one hand, elbow on the counter.

"Which one is the savage one?" he asked Alec mournfully. "Is it me? Is it her? She told me I was crap in bed and that I sound like a jackhammer when I sleep. And then she threw an ashtray at the back of my head when I turned to leave. So I called her a whore, and she tried to gouge my eyes out with her thumbs."

"Your sister is totally psychotic," Alec said with a sigh, shaking his head.

"SHE'S NOT MY SISTER!" Jace wailed, dropping his head to the bar and dropping the lime.

Alec hesitated, looking at the phone and then back at Jace, face down on the counter. Then he sat back down on the barstool and put his hand on Jace's back.

"Hey. I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Jace sat up, his face flushed red with emotion. "It would be better if we were siblings. Then she might not pick so many damn fights with me."

"Sure she would," Alec said with a frown. "They'd be different fights, like who's hogging the shower for two hours, and whose turn it is to feed the evil pet raven, and who Mom loves more, and who stole whose glittery pink miniskirt."

"You don't have a glittery pink miniskirt," Jace pointed out, reaching into the glass and pulling out a cube of ice. He stuck it in his mouth and began to chomp on it loudly.

"Magnus did," Alec said, and for a moment looked like he might cry.

"I don't think he could get any gayer. Unless every full moon he transformed into a lesbian."

"That'd be pretty gay," Alec agreed tearfully. He sniffled once and Jace waved his hand at the bartender for another round. He handed Alec the whiskey, frowning when Alec reached for the mojito.

"That's my fruity spinach shit."

Alec took the whiskey and knocked it back with a grimace before handing Jace the empty glass. The music playing in the bar had changed to a techno beat, and as Jace slowly drained his glass, a female voice began singing.

"_They only want you when you're seventeen. When you're twenty-one, you're no fun._"

Jace glanced sideways at Alec. His best friend looked pale for a moment. Not overdramatic sad, not alcoholic melancholy, and not Greek tragedy; Just really and truly broken. Like everything else was just a cover for the aching emptiness inside of him.

"That's why, isn't it?" Alec said, and Jace could barely hear him over the music. At first he didn't understand what Alec was talking about, but when his eyes flicked up to the speakers over their heads, Jace realized he was referring to the song. "He's got a thing for kids."

"You don't know that," Jace replied, as the bartender set a bowl of pretzels on the bar in front of him and walked away. He picked one up. "I mean, maybe you two just weren't meant to be."

"THIS SONG IS THE STORY OF MY LIFE!" Alec wailed, and Jace jumped, almost relieved to see the melodrama back on Alec's face.

"Huh," Jace mused, "and all this time I thought it was 'Dick In a Box.'"

"I don't know, is there a line in that song about dirty Polaroids and dirty back rooms and dirty old men pretending to be young?"

"Alec, this song only has two lines and neither of them make any sense," Jace said dubiously, popping the pretzel into his mouth. "If it's the story of your life, then you are a complete loser."

"I," Alec said, sitting up straighter, "am not a loser. You are."

"I didn't date someone who owned rainbow leather pants." Jace raised his eyebrows emphatically.

"She only wants you when it's forbidden," Alec began singing along with the song in off-key monotone. "When you're not her brother, you're no fun."

"You're such a prick."

Alec stood so that he could pick up a glass of vodka that was sitting, ignored, in front of the woman next to him, and gulped it quickly, stepping away from the bar casually. It made his head swim and he put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes for a moment.

"You're so drunk," he told Jace as he opened his eyes.

"I am?"

"I mean, I'm so drunk," Alec corrected himself, shaking his head quickly. He laughed once, then stopped. He looked at Jace and began laughing again, but harder; so hard that he sat down sharply on the floor, laughing hysterically.

Quickly Jace stooped and grabbed his elbow, yanking him back up to his feet.

"Alec, people are staring," he said under his breath. "They're gonna kick us out if you act like a moron."

"I need to piss," Alec mumbled, and began stumbling toward the bathroom at the back of the bar. Jace considered accompanying him, but thought better of it when Alec began giggling again.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: HOLY CRAP, this is incredible. Someone liked the Mortal Instruments' books on tape. I wish I could record myself making fun of it so I could be all ::high voice:: HI I'M CLARY ::deep voice:: AND I'M LUKE ::deeper voice:: AND I'M JACE, WHO IS SUPPOSED TO BE WAY YOUNGER THAN LUKE ::racist accent:: AND I AM RAPHAEL, APPARENTLY I HAVE A PRETTY SERIOUS SPEECH IMPEDIMENT THAT SOMEONE COULD POSSIBLY POTENTIALLY MAYBE MISTAKE FOR AN ACCENT.

But you know, whatever. I like to post new stuff once a week, but now I've got a friend reading, so in order to expedite the mocking and avoid an expensive train ticket, I'm gonna post early. This chapter is for you, Big T, in honor of our first meeting in a rest stop outside of Oakdale (you remember, John Tyler was working the water pump so we could flush). But maybe next time you review, you could mention how much Edward Cullen is lacking from my Mortal Instruments story. How can I take you seriously otherwise?

For everyone else, I hope you enjoy chapter two. Regardless of whether you do or not, I would like to say that I have nothing to do with the awesomeness of Alec and the ridiculousness of Jace (seriously, is there anything he can't do? He's Superman, only angsty. How annoying.). That's Cassandra Clare. Although you must already know that or you wouldn't be here reading this crap.

*************************

There was someone already at the urinals when Alec walked in, and he cleared his throat to stop his laughter. He staggered toward the open urinal and unzipped his pants, glancing over at the person next to him. Quickly he put his eyes on the wall in front of him, not eager to invade someone else's sense of privacy in a skeevy New York bar.

"Hi."

Alec's head swiveled to his left; he didn't generally have conversations in the men's room. His astonished look changed to a grin. This guy was cute.

"Hey," he replied, ignoring his complaining bladder.

"What's a guy like you doing in a dive like this?" The young man had soft, wavy light brown hair that hung into his eyes, framing a sweet young face and an even sweeter smiling red mouth.

"Pissin'," Alec told him. "Nice pick up line."

They both grinned at each other.

"Been practicing it all week in front of the mirror. I'm Leander. You with anyone tonight?"

"Alec. Nope." Alec was pleased. He could show his ex how a rebound was supposed to happen; Leander was twice as good looking as that pimply tweenie Magnus was currently defiling. Plus, Alec wouldn't need to wear a rental tuxedo to a Junior Prom to get Leander to go down on him.

"Not that pretty blonde at the bar?" Leander asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty…?" Alec frowned. A blonde… He had come with… a blonde… "Who… oh, Jace? No. He's straight. Plus he's dating his sister."

Leander stared at him.

"Well not anymore," Alec corrected himself, hiccupping once before quickly covering his mouth. "I mean, he figured out that she was a raging bitch. And crazy."

"I… see…" the boy said slowly. "Huh…"

"Do you wanna… like, go somewhere?" Alec interrupted Leander's thoughtful confusion.

"Yeah, let's do that, Alec." He smirked. "Look, I'm from out of town, I got a room at the hotel on the corner. Room 213. Meet me there in forty-five minutes?"

"Sure. I gotta ditch the blonde. I mean the brother. I mean, Jace." He laughed weakly.

Leander gave him a broad toothy grin, nodded, and left the bathroom. Alec watched him go before suddenly remembering that he was about to pee in his pants.

Yelping, he turned to the urinal to unzip his fly and quickly realized he'd just had an entire conversation with a cute guy with his dick hanging out of his pants.

****

At the bar, Jace was trying to use a stirrer to pick out all the pieces of mint from the glass and eat them. He was in the middle of getting out a whole leaf when someone knocked his arm and sat down on the stool next to him.

"That was my spinach!" Jace said in dismay, turning to look. "And that seat is taken."

"Oh, is it? I'm sorry!"

Jace blinked, and his mouth fell open slightly for a moment. "I… I mean, taken. By you. It's taken by you." He tried to grin charmingly. He was way too drunk to be flirting with such a cute girl, but hell if that would stop him.

"Oh, yeah, I guess it is!" She beamed at him. She had short, wavy light brown hair, gentle blue eyes, and rosy cheeks, and Jace knew he was in love. Or he knew that he had to pee.

No, wait.

He was in love.

NO, WAIT.

It was pee.

The girl flicked her hair out of her eyes with one finger and Jace knew right then and there what he felt.

Horny. Horny as shit.

"Thingy," he blurted, and the girl jolted with surprise. "Can I get you… a… a… whaddya call it… a thingy?" He didn't wait for a reply, already waving down the bartender with a wild motion. "A fruity thingy? Or a non-fruity one, that's okay too."

"A mojito," she told the bartender, who nodded and began making another.

"Holy crap, that's what I'm drinking." Jace clutched his empty glass protectively. "What's your name?"

"Leann," she told him, leaning forward so that he could see her breasts down the front of her too-tight low-cut blouse. "What's yours?"

He had to think hard about that one as he stared down her cleavage.

"It's……….."

Booooooooobs.

"Jace," he said finally, forcing his eyes back up to her face. "This must be divine provi– provi–" THINK MAN, THINK. YOU KNOW THIS WORD. "Provi-vence."

Nope, that wasn't it.

Just keep moving, maybe she didn't notice. He could still recover.

"Ha ha! Oh man, no more whiskey for me, Leann. But seriously. This is fate, right? I'm here, you're here; we're here together. I'm drinking spinach; you're drinking spinach… together…" Jace gestured back and forth between them with his glass. Leann raised an eyebrow, but he did not notice. "I think this is a sign that we're meant to spend the rest of the evening together. Beneath the stars, together, exploring the world, and the whole time we'll be together."

"I think you said 'together' a half a dozen times," she muttered, then said louder, "How about we just get a hotel room?"

Jace stared at her. This would take a moment to work through.

It wasn't cheating on Clary, because she had told him it was over. She had also thrown an ashtray at his head. And then she had taken out a restraining order on him; which didn't frighten him so much as stress the painful fact that she didn't want him to call her fifteen times a day from payphones; nor did she want to look through the kitchen window to see him standing on the street corner at two a.m. anymore.

Plus, she had told him she was screwing the mailman. And before that, a werewolf. And before that, a dog groomer. And before that, a guy who ran a hot dog stand. And before that, a boy selling newspapers on the corner wearing a really cute Newsies hat, who may or may not have looked kind of like Christian Bale.

While she'd told him this, his eyes had started to get hot and red and itchy and watery (allergies, of course). Then she'd told him that he was a sad loser, and if he gave Simon a call, they could form a Sad Loser Club and fight over who got to be president. He hadn't wanted to ask if the winner would be more of a Sad Loser or less of one.

So really, sleeping with Leann wouldn't be cheating. But just the same, his heart was telling him that it would make him untrue to his passion and love for Clary.

Leann twirled some hair around a finger and batted her eyes as she sipped at her mojito, giggling when it dribbled down her chin a little onto her chest and into her cleavage. Her pointer finger dove in after it and she pulled it out of her tits before sticking it in her mouth and sucking it clean.

"Yeah, okay," he said dumbly. Screw Clary. This chick was hot.

"Hotel, on the corner," she told him. "Half an hour." She pulled a pen out of her purse and scribbled a number on the back of his hand.

"Half an hour," he repeated.

"See you, Jace." She gave him a coy smile and flounced out of the bar.

****

Alec made his way out to the bar to find Jace chugging three glasses of water. He stared at his parabatai in amazement and disgust.

"That… is a lot of water," he said slowly.

Jace gasped as he gulped down the last of his glass. "Gotta sober up," he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Girl."

"Mm, she's cute," Alec said, looking at the empty stool. "What's your name, Miss? Oh? 'Jace-Is-A-Liar?' That's pretty. Is it French?"

"I'm not that drunk," Jace retorted.

Alec looked around. "Then where is she?"

"She left," Jace replied, grabbing another glass on the counter and draining it.

"How long was I in the bathroom?" Alec asked, looking at the crowd in puzzlement.

"Five minutes," Jace panted, slamming the glass on the bar. He pulled out his stele and handed it to Alec. "Gimme a protection rune. I don't know if she's clean or not."

"You work fast."

"C'mon, just do it," Jace complained, rolling up a sleeve.

Taking the stele, Alec grabbed Jace's wrist and pulled him from the barstool. "I'm not drawing a rune on your arm in the middle of a bar," he snapped, then winced. He didn't like that he couldn't control how he said things when he was drunk. It wasn't that big of a deal and he wasn't really that upset. "C'mon, bathroom."

Although truthfully, he felt a little wounded. This was supposed to be their night out together, drinking away their troubles and failed relationships. Instead, Jace was ditching him to go bump uglies with some stranger.

They entered the bathroom and Alec let out a wild giggle as he looked at the urinal where he'd talked to Leander. Suddenly he was flooded with relief, remembering he was trying to get rid of Jace so he could go to the hotel.

"Alec, you've got to stop giggling, people are going to think you're on E. They're going to start offering you orange juice and things to rub your face on. It's a slipper… slipperslop…"

"Slippery slope?"

"Slippy slopey." Jace blinked and shook his head to clear it, trying to suppress the giggles he felt rising to the top.

"Give me the rune too," Alec told Jace, handing him the stele as they stopped in front of the urinals.

The blonde stared at him in surprise. "What? Why?"

"No reason." Alec shrugged, and Jace could see he was blushing and smiling a little.

"What, you met someone in here and were just lookin' for an excuse to get rid of me?" Jace snorted, only partially jesting.

Alec shrugged again, trying to look nonchalant. Instead, he was grinning goofily.

"And you say I work fast." Jace slugged his shoulder with a knowing smirk and took the stele.

"Turn around, it'll look more natural on your back," Alec told him, taking his shoulder and turning him around. He drew the rune for protection on Jace's lower neck, watching the skin glow and then darken. Underneath he sloppily drew the rune for virility. "You'll thank me for that one later," he mused aloud, glad Clary had served some purpose in their lives. If it had not been for her, there would never have been any runes that were completely and utterly useless in combat. "C'mon, do me."

Alec turned and waited patiently while Jace drew on the back of his neck. It burned and he grit his teeth briefly. Jace put a finger on the rune and pushed, knocking Alec's balance enough that he took a step forward. It hurt, and Alec put a hand up to the back of his neck, face cringing as he turned to look at Jace.

"What the hell?" he asked, rubbing the tender skin and frowning at his best friend.

"You do this a lot?" Jace asked, not looking at Alec as he took his stele back and slid it into his pocket. "Meet guys in bathrooms?"

"Yeah, all the time, especially at rest stops," Alec replied, rolling his eyes. "Don't act like my mom, it's annoying."

"Maryse would never ask you something like that." Jace straightened his shirt collar and handed Alec his stele. "That's why I asked it. Because someone should."

"I'm okay, Jace," Alec said, going for the door. The nastiness was back in his voice, but he didn't care. "It's a bar. I'd have met him out on the floor if I hadn't met him in here. We'd have said the same things and he'd have been the same guy. The only difference is that no one was staring in disgust at the homos at the urinals and I'm not gonna feel the urge to kick in anyone's teeth."

"Yeah." Jace nodded, looking at the wall as they left the bathroom. Alec glanced at him. Even through his drunken haze, he could see the dark expression on Jace's face, and thought of how Jace had looked at him after he'd come back from crying on the phone with Magnus. He wasn't sure when either of them had seen the other cry last, but it certainly hadn't been since they were teenagers.

"It's just that… I dunno… maybe we're making mistakes going off like this." Jace had to yell over the music and voices in the bar. Alec smirked to himself, knowing he'd been right; Jace was worried that his parabatai was too emotionally fucked to go try and screw a stranger he'd met in a bathroom.

"What, trying to forget our broken hearts in the arms of total strangers?" Alec called back with a wry smile. "C'mon, that's pretty much tried and true right there."

Jace forced a smile onto his face. "That's what I hear."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Nodding slowly, Jace began to head for the door. "I'm gonna take off now. You gonna go too?"

"No, I need to drink some water or I'll get a hangover." Alec raised a hand in farewell, and Jace nodded again before walking out of the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Edward grabbed Alec around the waist and held him close, icy fingers digging into his skin.

"Oh my, Edward," Alec cooed, bringing one hand to his forehead. "You've swept me off my feet."

"Hang on, little spider-monkey," Edward growled, hugging him closely and accidentally crushing three of his ribs and puncturing his left lung with a fourth rib.

"Grkkkcckkk," Alec groaned and then promptly died.

"DAMN IT!" Edward howled, tossing the rag doll that was Alec's demolished remains, and leaping onto a table. "I RUIN EVERYTHING!"

And it was true. Twilight ruined everything, and forever after, little girls were taught to be misogynistic, and that it was acceptable to have old men flirting with teenagers, and that it is not weird when you cannot maintain a proper conversation with someone, substituting "20 Questions" for a meaningful dialogue. And society pretty much took a shit on itself.

NO I AM NOT BITTER ABOUT BAD WRITING. NOT AT ALL, WHY DO YOU ASK.

P.S.

Smut.

Also, in advance: I apologize.

*************************

Alec showed up at the hotel room exactly on time. He stood at the door marked 213 for a moment, unable to shake the last bits of hesitation. It wasn't that he was unused to one night stands. It was really more that he knew the only reason he was going into that room was to get even with Magnus.

Only Magnus wouldn't care. Even if Alec told him about it, he wouldn't bat an eye. He wouldn't start crying, or tell him to come home, or start loving him again. A lump appeared Alec's throat. It was a stupid way of getting revenge, but knowing that didn't make him want to do it any less.

Quickly, Alec raised his hand and knocked. At least he wouldn't be stewing alone with his thoughts if he spent the night with Leander. Or even just a few hours.

The door opened, and Leander's head poked out. He smiled when he saw Alec.

"Hey."

"Hey." Alec nearly blushed, and managed to smile back.

"Come in."

Leander held the door open, and let Alec squeeze past him, their bodies brushing together. Alec felt a rush of adrenaline pass through him and when Leander grabbed his wrist, stopped moving forward. He turned to look at Leander – were they going to do it right here in the hallway? His pulse quickened.

"So, look, there's something I wanna run by you," Leander said slowly, running his hand down to Alec's and twining their fingers together. "I met this other guy on the way over here who seems like he's up for a good time. I was thinking all three of us could have some fun? If you're not into that, it's no big, I can get rid of him. I just thought it'd be fun and you seemed cool…"

Alec paused. He'd never had a threesome, guys or girls, and the prospect was a little intimidating. "Uh… yeah." Suddenly he felt very, very drunk and vulnerable. Like maybe this wasn't something he really wanted to do, but this very persuasive, very pretty boy would get him to do it anyway.

But then Leander smiled, and a wave of warm feelings and happiness and excitement swept over Alec. He grinned goofily and Leander squeezed his hand before letting him go.

"Great! Hold on, lemme go talk to him." He motioned for Alec to wait, then left the front hallway and walked around the corner to where the beds were. Alec moved closer.

"Who's that?" A voice asked around the corner.

"A friend. Look, you seem pretty chill. Do you mind if my friend joins us?" Leander's voice was softer, gentler now, like he was talking to a pet.

"A friend?" The voice sounded curious.

"Yeah. I mean, he's here already, but I'm so into it…"

"He?" The voice was now suspicious and Alec could have sworn he heard a frown in it. The wave of warm pleasure washed over Alec again and he smiled. He knew this feeling meant something important that he usually didn't have any trouble identifying…

"It'll be so hot," Leander was saying. Alec edged closer to the room and peeked around the wall.

"Yeah, alright, I guess I'd be okay with another guy."

Alec's jaw dropped and he made a surprised noise in the back of his throat.

Jace was sitting on the bed, wearing only a pair of boxers. They stared at each other. Leander whipped around to face Alec, except that from the neck down he didn't look like Leander anymore. It suddenly became very obvious why Leander's voice had gone soft and gentle as Alec took in the skirt, heels, and breasts.

"That's not another guy," Jace said, looking up at Leander. "That's Alec."

Alec's eyes moved back to Jace. His blonde hair was messy, his face flushed, lips swollen, and there was lipstick all over his naked chest. Further down… Alec tried not to stare at his boxers, which were hanging open just enough that he caught a glimpse of Jace's erection.

His face turned red and he looked desperately at Leander, whose tits were hanging out of his shirt. Her shirt. Its shirt. Whatever.

"What's going on?" he asked, staring resolutely at Leander so that he would not look back down at Jace. His hand started to go for his stele.

"Relax, Shadowhunter," Leander said, raising his (her???) hands. "I'm just looking for a good time. No harm intended."

"Love spells are pretty strictly prohibited," Alec told him sharply.

"Not a love spell." Leander shrugged. "Just a happy spell. I'm not compelling you to stay. Just encouraging you to feel good. Don't you feel good?" Alec lowered his hand and hesitated. He felt incredible, not just good, but he didn't particularly want to tell either of them that.

When he didn't reply, Leander went on, "You can stay if you want and we can have a really good time, no strings attached, and then forget all about it if you want. All the while we'd be fulfilling one of my greatest dreams."

"You sure aim high, don't you?" Jace asked from the couch. They both ignored him.

Alec shifted uncomfortably, nervously. "Why didn't I notice your spells?"

"You're shit-faced, and I'm really fucking talented."

There was a long pause as Alec deliberated, not wanting to say yes but OH SO HARD not wanting to say no.

Leann looked down at Jace. "Your friend seems to be having some trouble deciding. What do you think?"

"I…" Jace looked up at Alec's petrified face, and then back at Leann. "I mean, you're a woman, right?"

"Yup. Leann to you."

Jace paused. "And you'd be in the middle?"

"That's the idea."

Jace looked at Alec again. They stared at each other in silence. Alec waited for him to say no, relieved to have an easy way out of this situation.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it." Jace shrugged calmly.

Alec wanted to scream at him for a half a second, and then swallowed as Leann looked at him. For the life of him, he could not think of a single reason to forgo the whole thing and go home.

"Okay," he mumbled. Leann smiled at him and turned back to Jace.

"Hop on the couch, okay?" she asked. Jace got off the bed and started for the tiny couch. Following him, Leann reached for his waist to tug at his boxers before he could sit down.

A look of panic crossed Jace's face for less than a moment and he grabbed at the shorts, quickly covering up his fear. "Woah, hey."

"We're having sex, Jace," Leann purred at him, moving closer. "Not bible study."

"Well…You're… uh…" Jace seemed to be trying to think of an excuse, and Alec nearly laughed. "You're both fully dressed!" His face was lax, but his body was poised like a cornered animal, knees bent and ready to spring.

Leann looked ready to protest when Alec pulled his sweater off. Tossing it on the floor, he unbuttoned his dress shirt and threw it on the floor as well. He was making a point of not looking at them, as if he were removing his shirts because he felt like it. He would have taken them off regardless of where they were, what they were doing, it had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to fuck Leander.

And maybe Jace.

Maybe.

Leann watched him undress, then turned back to Jace. "C'mon, cutie. I'm last." J

Jace shrugged nonchalantly. There was a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes, but the lack of confidence did not echo anywhere else on his body.

In one fluid movement, he swiftly pulled his boxers down and sat down on the couch. Kicking the shorts to one side, he looked up at Leann expectantly. Her hands moved to her waist and pulled her shirt off, revealing small perky breasts and a pale lean stomach.

Alec shifted on his feet uncomfortably as Leann met his eyes.

"I'm not really into girls," he said slowly, looking at the door. "I –"

"I don't have to be a girl all the time," Leann said, taking a step toward him. Her body shifted, and she looked like Leander again as she drew closer to Alec, making the dark haired man go tense with anxiety. Leander smoothed his hands across Alec's shoulders as he moved their faces within a few inches of each other.

"Come on, Alec," he murmured. "Don't you want to kiss me?"

Alec swallowed, using every ounce of his strength to not look at Jace. He dipped his head and met Leander's lips with his own. It was an awkward kiss, dry and quick; Alec was too nervous to do it properly, and he knew it.

For a moment, the terror in Alec became so huge that he wasn't sure if he would attack both Leander and Jace, or shit his pants and run. But when he looked at the boy in front of him, he was met with a contagiously calm expression. Leander smiled, and Alec found himself smiling in response.

As if the smile were Alec granting permission, Leander's hand moved to Alec's bare stomach and ran down the front of his pants. It made Alec flinch slightly, but he did not pull away, and Leander cupped his stiffening cock. Their mouths met again, but this time the kiss was heated and intense, their tongues stroking at each other encouragingly.

As they kissed, Alec closed his eyes and placed his palms on Leander's shoulders. Meanwhile, the explorative hand on his pants was unzipping his fly and fingering inside, trying to find its way through his boxer-briefs. When it did, and warm fingers caressed his cock, Alec shuddered and broke their kiss to tilt his chin up toward the ceiling.

He wasn't sure if he was imagining the pressure of Jace's gaze on them or if Jace was actually staring at them. Either way, Jace's mere presence in the room was nearly enough to make Alec go limp with embarrassment.

"Alec, your skin is so soft," Leander murmured, trailing his lips down Alec's throat. His fingers tickled playfully over Alec's growing erection, coaxing it longer and harder. Alec let out a long breath, lowering his face and opening his eyes to look at Leander.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jace watching them. Quickly he closed his eyes again and pressed his lips to Leander's hurriedly. The reality of Jace's gaze, as opposed to the theory of it, made his cock ache and a shiver run up his spin. Leander's thumbs hooked into Alec's pants and underwear, pulling them down to his knees so that Alec could shake his legs and step out of them.

Alec had to remind himself that this wasn't the first time he and Jace had seen each other naked. Although, perhaps it was the first time they'd seen each other naked, erect, and making out with a gender-switching nymph. He wondered if his ears were turning pink.

Leander reached behind Alec's ear and when he pulled his hand back, he was holding a wrapped condom. Normally, Alec would have rewarded the move with a grin or a laugh, but his head was too full of arousal and awkwardness and alcohol to properly react. Instead, he watched with warm, blurry eyes as Leander opened the packet and expertly rolled the condom over Alec's cock.

"Now just hold that thought," Leander told him, straightening to kiss his lips briefly. Alec made a small noise in the back of his throat and nodded. Suddenly the hard angular planes of Leander shifted, and were replaced by the soft sloping curves of Leann.

Leann turned and moved toward Jace, kneeling between his legs. When she knelt, the men found their view of each other was no longer obscured.

Jace met Alec's eyes. Alec saw the swirling gold underneath the too-dark eyelashes, and wondered just exactly WHAT THE FUCK his parabatai was thinking. It wasn't an uncommon thought (Jace constantly challenged logic as well as physics), but the current context made it just as frustrating as every other time he'd thought it.

Swallowing, Alec nearly moved his hands to cover his erection, but his desire to seem cool and unconcerned maintained dominance over his other emotions. All he could do was look away from Jace's flushed face and the head bowed over his crotch.

Getting to her feet, Leann straddled Jace's lap and knelt on the couch. Arching her back, she turned her head to Alec.

"Come here," she instructed, and he moved closer. He was so fucking unsure. Unsure this was a good idea, unsure of Leann/Leander, unsure whether he should stand between Jace's legs or outside them.

Pressing his chest to Leann's back, he kissed the side of her throat. He'd straddle Jace's legs, making it easier to reach down to them while still standing. As he positioned himself, his feet brushed against Jace's.

Did this count as sex with Jace? Alec's stomach did a somersault, a backflip, a headstand, and then got on a Tilt-A-Whirl with a bag full of cotton candy. His eyes tried to pull toward the blurry blonde figure at the corner of his vision.

He would not look at Jace. He would not look at Jace.

Leann dipped her head and began kissing Alec again. Despite her gender change, her lips were the same as Leander's: soft and warm, alternately pliant and firm, tugging at him to give more, be more, and want more. Obeying, he thrust his tongue against hers, and she moaned into his mouth.

He opened his eyes and looked down to see Jace's face at one of her breasts, flicking his tongue at the nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Alec watched him for a moment, until Jace's eyes glanced up at him.

Uncomfortably, Alec broke the kiss. But Leann didn't seem to notice as she turned to look at Jace, putting her hands on his face and pulling him to kiss her. Alec lowered his head to kiss down her spine, his hands sliding down her ribcage to her waist, hips, and settling on her ass.

As he listened to Jace kiss Leann, Alec realized what a phenomenal mistake this was. There was pretty much no way he'd be able to get out of this without looking like a jerk. Or worse, without Jace looking at him and seeing… Alec didn't really know what Jace might see, because he didn't know what he was feeling. If it was the loneliness that filled the void where Magnus had been, or if it was the pathetic desperation of someone who didn't know how to heal his own heart, or the welling up of feelings and emotions that he hadn't felt in so long… whatever Jace might see, it was almost certainly something Alec didn't want his best friend to know.

"Okay." Leann's voice was breathless. "Now you two kiss."

Alec pulled away and looked them. Jace and Leann were both watching him. He was torn in half for a moment; the attention made his dick want to go soft, the suggestion made it want to jump excitedly, and the idea of Jace's disgust made him want to hide under the bed.

"No, no, I–" He took a half step back.

"He's chicken-shit," Jace interrupted, coolly scratching the back of his neck. "It's a waste of time asking, Leann. He won't do it."

Clamping his mouth shut, Alec averted his head and stared at the wall. He didn't want to get hard, or soft, or hide under the bed. He wanted to punch Jace square in the face.

"Whatever." She waved a hand with an air of boredom. The tension was not dissolved by Leann's blithe dismissal, and whatever was motivating Alec's urge to smack Jace (anger, embarrassment, lust, what-the-fuck-ever) was not abating.

At least, until one of Leann's long-fingered hands closed on his erection.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Well, I hope someone out there is enjoying this, but if you're all not, that's fine. I am secure in my anonymity. And masculinity. And femininity. And divinity. I'm pretty secure all around.

This is almost completely one long scene that I divided up. Why did I divide it up? Because I'm obnoxious. Having said that, I hope the smut is smutty enough, or not too smutty, and that no one spends the rest of their day gouging out their eyes. If you do, please don't send me your doctor's bills, because my parole officers wouldn't like and neither would the nurses on the leprosy ward. Or the eighteen prostitutes I keep in the basement.

Personal anecdote time! So when I was a kid, I had a friend who lived near Chico. Her name was Leann, and she was a twin. Last month I find out her twin has disappeared off the face of the earth and Leann is no longer Leann but (and try not to be too surprised here) Leander. Another of my friends who grew up there became a masseuse who specialized in "happy endings." So the lesson here is, the California Valley will suck out your soul. I'm such a condescending know-it-all, but it's part of my duty having grown up in the Bay Area.

Man, there is hella trouble I could be getting into right now and instead I am writing this crap. Shitting fuck, I am out of here.

*************************

Jace's neck was seriously itching. A bug must have bitten him, or maybe the collar of his new shirt had rubbed against him for too long, because it was nearly painful it itched so badly.

When Leann began smearing gel onto his dick, though, he stopped noticing the itch. Instead, he raised his hips into the air and made a noise in the back of his throat that he knew she would appreciate. One hand slipped onto her hip and pressed down gently, subtly urging her to lower herself onto him.

His eyes moved back up to Alec's face. He knew that Alec was avidly avoiding eye contact. But while Jace knew it was true, he wasn't entirely sure why it was, or even what he could do about it. His best friend's eyes were closed as he sucked on Leann's ear. Around the swell of Leann's hip, he could see that Alec's hands were massaging her ass.

"Ready, set, go," Leann breathed and pushed herself down onto Jace's cock. His eyes closed halfway and he exhaled slowly as the heat and pressure sent a wave of pleasure through him.

She stopped moving when she had fully engulfed him.

Annoyed, he gave her the most pitiful look he could manage.

"Don't stop," he murmured.

But she wasn't looking at him anymore. Rather, her eyes were on Alec, who had pulled back awkwardly. Her hands were smearing the gel onto Alec's dick, and the blue-eyed man's expression went from stony to soft in an instant.

"Your turn," she told Alec. Her body still belonged to Leann, but her voice was Leander's, deep and low.

"I… but what if…"

"Come on, just do it," Leander whispered, pulling him closer.

Jace could feel Alec's hands gently touching Leann's ass, and when they slid inside of her, he could feel the pressure against his member. A knuckle swiped against the underside of his prick and he nearly bit his tongue off in surprise.

It… didn't feel terrible. And it didn't hurt that Leann's vaginal muscles fluttered excitedly around his cock while she got fingered.

Alec pressed his dick to Leann's anus and slowly began to push into her, his hands on her hips to hold her firmly in place. Her own hands flew to Jace's shoulders to steady herself as she straightened her back and lifted her chin.

Sneaking another look at Alec's concentrated expression, Jace ran his hands down Leann's sides to her hips, letting his fingernails brush down Alec's stomach. Their fingers touched for a moment, and Jace suppressed a smile when a shiver passed through Alec's body.

Alec's cock, through the wall of Leann's ass, throbbed against the underside of Jace's own dick, and he bit back a moan when Alec's balls tickled his thighs. It occurred to him that the lengths he was going to in order to Not Think About That Stupid Whore were not only extreme, but in danger of screwing up his friendship with Alec.

But those worries, and everything else for that matter, dissolved into nothing when Leann whimpered.

"Just… just wait," she said, digging her nails into Jace's shoulders.

Alec dusted kisses over the back of her neck, and held her hips tightly. Swiftly, Jace scratched the back of his neck and then gripped one breast, massaging it gently before tweaking her nipple.

Leann moaned and Jace felt her muscles tighten deliciously on him.

Alec made a surprised noise and gasped, "Stop."

Swiftly, Jace's eyes moved back to Alec's face, which was contorted into a pained expression. Apparently the fit was a little too tight for Alec, and Jace wondered if it felt terrible, or if it just felt so good that it hurt. Tilting his head in wicked curiosity, he tweaked Leann's nipple again, and she groaned, her muscles contracting.

"STOP," Alec growled, and Jace was pleased to see Alec's face cringe even more. He repeated the motion, and watched as Leann moaned, her back arching just a little.

Alec's hand reached around her to clamp down on Jace's wrist.

"Jace," he growled. "Stop it."

Belligerently, Jace twisted again, not looking away from Alec's face. Leann whimpered and twisted just a little. The fingers of Alec's hand dug sharply into Jace's arm, so hard that Jace knew they would leave bruises.

"Stop, Jace, stop, please," Alec was moaning it now, and he opened his eyes. Their eyes met, and for some reason, it was enough for Jace, and he lowered his hand from Leann's breast.

Leann raised her hips and slowly lowered them, sliding up and down on Jace's cock. "Move now," she whispered.

Pushing back his desire for a frenzy of movement, Jace lifted his hips carefully and swirled them as she rocked on his lap. He could feel Alec's gentle and slow thrusts, and met Leann's lips halfway when she bent to kiss him.

Their bodies began moving in a desperate syncopation, each searching for the rhythm of the other two. Jace could feel his hips trembling in frustration, and the back of his neck burned and itched. Leann's wet heat and friction was so good, and brushing against Alec's skin made his toes curl, but for some reason, for the first time in his life, the sex wasn't enough. He wanted to throw Leann down and fuck her as hard as he could, using as much force as he could manage.

It didn't make sense.

His Shadowhunter strength had always been more than enough to please himself and his partner (and possibly five other people). Even with Clary, who provided more game than any other girl he'd ever met, very little exertion was required to light up his nerve endings and empty his load.

But Clary, while a good lay, had never felt this warm, this exciting, and this dangerous. Alec and Leann felt so incredible that he should have been fighting with himself to last longer.

Instead, he had to chew on his lips and clench his fists as his body cried out for him to take more, more, more. More would mean losing his calm. More would mean accidentally shattering Leann's pelvis. More would mean crossing a line with Alec. Jace didn't want to even imagine that line, let alone what lay beyond it.

Even when Leann's thumbs pressed at his nipples and her mouth closed on his as they moved together, Jace could not hedge the lust in his mind and the tension in his groin. Their bodies were moving faster, and as they found the right rhythm, the only sound the soft slap of skin and Leann's low moans.

Alec thrust so fiercely into her that he lost his balance, one hand darting out to catch himself on the back of the couch. Leann leaned to one side to make room for him, so close to finishing that her shoulders were trembling. She lay her head on Jace's other shoulder and clung to him as he took over the movement, doing his best to keep his thrusts in check.

Alec's hand was right next to his head.

Their eyes met.

Alec's eyes were unguarded and vulnerable, and Jace was blown away by how much he looked like a child, almost like Max. For moment, instead of Max, he looked like himself the night that Max had died, empty and scared and broken. Jace stared at his best friend's face, cheeks flushed with sex and liquor, lips red and parted, breath hot and fast.

"I… I'm not chicken-shit," Alec panted. The wall was back up in his eyes, and he grimaced. He moved closer to Jace, whose eyes drifted shut, knitting his brow as the itching on his neck grew worse and the frustrating lust built up in his gut.

Lifting one hand, Jace gripped the wrist that Alec was propping himself up on.

"I think you _are_." He leaned forward as he said it, his voice nearly breathless.

"No." Alec moved closer, and their noses were nearly touching. They were so close that their breath mingled in the air, hot exhalations making it difficult to breathe.

Jace wondered what was happening; why his chest was so tight and he was suddenly terrified and more determined than ever not to show it.

"Then," he panted in Alec's face, "fucking prove it."

Neither of them moved, their hips still working at Leann. Alec's nose brushed against Jace's, and he tilted his head slightly, rubbing their noses together. Jace's breath came harder, and he stared defiantly at Alec.

The challenge had been issued, and now Jace's eyes locked onto Alec's, waiting for him to make a move, start a fight, initiate a competition. He bared his teeth in a grin as the aggression in him peaked; his neck was burning and itching so fiercely that he felt sure he was sitting against a light bulb, but it only made his fervor that much more intense.

And suddenly it hit Jace. This wasn't a fight, and Alec wasn't going to hit him. So then what was he doing? Jace had always been able to predict what his parabatai would do, and Alec seemed content to stay within the limits of his expectations, stopping before he left his comfort zone. Exactly like in Idris, so many years ago, when Jace had issued another, similar challenge, and Alec had backed down.

Like Jace had expected.

Alec kissed him, descending on his mouth so hungry and rough that their teeth knocked together. Jace was not expecting this. He blinked and stared at Alec, terribly confused. And as he sat there and stared, Jace realized the confusion felt _so__good._

And so did Alec's lips against his.

And then it was as if everything cranked into motion. His mind began losing its grasp on thinking, and his heart started pounding in his chest, and the pleasure of kissing Alec spread through his body, and Leann's pussy sliding up and down his cock wasn't just nice, it was _hot_ and _slick_ and _soft_ and _tight_ and _real_.

Jace kissed him back, body thrumming with the fading frustration and sudden desperation to orgasm. He closed his eyes when it became too dizzying to stare at Alec's burry face. The blindness made his whole body vibrate with excitement at each unexpected touch.

Their tongues were magnets, meeting swiftly, easily, smashing into each other between their lips. Alec's tongue found Jace's teeth, and Jace nipped it before sucking it into his mouth fiercely.

Alec began to make low keening sounds, like he wanted to moan or cry out but his pride would not let him. He fucked Leann with an increased frantic pace as Jace sucked on his tongue.

The half-stifled noises made Jace's guts swirl into knots; they sounded so feral that he wondered if Alec was imagining Jace sucking another part of his anatomy. He let go of Alec's tongue, startled by the thought, and scraped his teeth across it.

Leann had turned her face to look at them, and when Jace exhaled sharply at one of Alec's moans, she gave a strangled cry. She writhed between the two men, inner muscles clenching in orgasmic spasms. Jace could feel Alec pull away from the kiss slightly.

"Jace, sto–" Jace silenced Alec's protest by sucking the other man's lower lip between his teeth. Biting down, he tightened his grip on Alec's wrist when tremors shook it. As he realized that Alec's tremors were the result of approaching orgasm, Jace opened his eyes, eager to watch.

Alec groaned as he came, the arm holding him up shaking wildly, Jace pinning it in place to keep him up. It fascinated Jace to watch Alec's face; his eyebrows lifting as if in amazement, and then coming together as if in pain, his lips trembling, and his eyelids fluttering.

Their lips mashed together again, and Jace took the lead this time; Alec's slack mouth could barely form a kiss, panting and shaking and still making soft warm noises in the back of his throat. Their kiss broke as Leann whined and began to wriggle away.

"Wait," Jace gasped, "I'm not done… hold on…"

"Too much," Leann replied breathily, clumsily gathering herself into a ball on the other side of the small couch. Her eyes were watering as she whined, "No more. I can't take it."

Jace growled in frustration and pressed the heels of his hands to his eye sockets. It was partly to hide his eyes from the erotic image of Leann and Alec, covered in sweat and body fluids, and it was partly to keep from clawing at the back of his neck, which was itching again. God, did he smell something burning?

He inhaled deeply, trying to regain control of himself. Something touched his dick and he lowered his hands to look.

Alec knelt between his legs, pulling his condom off. A surge of heat went through Jace, and the dark blue eyes flashed up to give him a look that he could not read. Alec's expression was heated and heavy, and some emotion that Jace had never seen before flickered in and out of it.

"Alec…" he started to say as Alec lowered his face and wrapped his lips around Jace's cock.

And then there was only heat and wetness and suction on his erection and kneading hands on his thighs and a tongue rubbing at him. The sensation was like a sledgehammer to his body, and he doubled over.

He buried his hands in Alec's hair, mouth hanging open as he made small choking noises. Alec was too fucking good at this; he knew where to touch, he knew when to touch, and he knew _just_ _how_.

Jace nearly moaned at how unfair it all was. He couldn't last long like this, not with Alec's mouth urging him on. There was too much tongue, too much heat, and, God help him, too many emotions. Slowly sitting back, he grit his teeth and felt his hips tremble as he forced them to not shove his cock further into Alec.

"M… more," Jace managed. As soon as he'd said it, there was a hand between his legs, stroking his testicles and tickling the soft skin behind them. It moved further back, and Jace held his breath. He couldn't rip his eyes off of Alec, even though his face was nearly hidden by his hair.

A finger probed at his anus gently, not enough to push inside, just enough to massage it, and Jace's legs shook spastically for a few seconds. His mouth was still open, wordless now, and his face was so hot, and his neck burned so badly, and his cock was throbbing and his balls were nearly aching.

Alec's eyes flicked up to glance at him, and Jace's entire groin throbbed, his balls rising, his ass clenching, his prick jumping excitedly.

"Ahn." The noise grunted from his throat even has he tried to stay silent.

Alec sucked Jace's prick into his mouth so deeply that the cum shot straight down his throat. His tongue became gentle and slow, but it did not stop until Jace's fingers released his hair. Jace closed his eyes, but he could not relax his tense body.

When Alec's lips pressed to his open mouth, he responded dizzily, sorry for a moment that Alec did not taste of his jism.

"Breathe," Alec whispered. Jace hadn't realized he'd been holding it in, and exhaled shortly before sucking in cool air greedily. They kissed again, tongues deep and slow.

Not breaking the kiss, Jace drew his arms up and tightly wrapped them around Alec, who hugged him back so swiftly that it was obvious he'd been waiting for the opportunity. Jace's fingers wound into Alec's hair, fisting tightly into the strands.

He was soaring, happy and blissful and floating, so content in the moment that he never wanted to end the kiss. A thought, in the far corner of his mind, nagged at him, suggesting that he ought to take this more seriously because it was all going to come crashing down on him sooner or later.

But he couldn't muster up the effort to give a shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sometimes, late at night, I like to reread books I read as a teenager. And then I think to myself, "Why do people keep writing gay characters and making them straight?" It's not my fault they keep doing it, but I suppose if I'm going to complain about it, I could at least help them out a little bit.

I like this bit, because Alec is pretty much a mopey little bitch, and he spends a lot of this chapter squirming like a worm on a hook. It's pretty amusing, but I don't know if Jace and Alec are still in character because… well… I guess I just don't give a crap. People change a lot when they're in their late teens and early twenties, so I feel pretty justified in ruining Cassandra Clare's characters. Also, I'm a self-centered egotistical bastard. So that helps.

*************************

Alec pulled back from the kiss first, to look at Jace and try to figure out what would happen next. Their arms fell apart.

Sucking Jace's cock was… Well, saying it was a dream come true was ridiculously hokey, but Alec had had both fantasies and wet dreams centered around precisely that. He wondered if he'd end up jerking off to this memory for the next six months.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Leann, now Leander, had passed out on the end of the couch, arms limply hanging over the edge.

Jace's cheeks were so flushed, his eyes so glazed, his lips so wet and shining… It took all of Alec's strength tried not to throw his arms back around his best friend and kiss him again. His heart wanted to swell up in his chest and up through his throat and vomit itself all over Jace until they both drowned in every last dramatic-music-swelling, flowery-meadow-running, gayer-than-Utah-Mormons-funding-California-propositions, more-romantic-than-rose-petals-and-champagne-in-a-hot-tub emotion in his heart.

He wanted to tell Jace all of it, every last piece of it. His mouth opened. And his voice caught in his throat. They sat in silence for a few seconds, but Alec realized it didn't matter how long they sat there, because… he just knew. He knew instinctively that none of this would last. Jace was going to sober up, or forget, or say it was an experiment and…

"My…" Jace whispered. Alec's heart stopped beating. This was it, the defining moment, where Jace would unknowingly decide whether or not to break Alec's heart. "My neck burns."

Or… not?

"Huh?" Alec squinted at Jace in confusion and then blinked, trying to focus on something other than the emotions tying up his mind.

Jace brought one hand up to the back of his neck and gingerly touched it. He flinched and Alec, who had been kneeling on the couch between Jace's legs, straightened so that he could grab Jace's head and pull it forward.

"Oh shit." Guilt swarmed down upon Alec. The virility rune he'd drunkenly drawn on Jace in the bathroom was glowing blue, and the skin around it was red and swollen. A little light bulb inside of Alec's head began to flicker into life.

"What is it?" Jace asked, as if Alec had not just given him a blowjob. Because he had. Literally. Two minutes ago. Lips on dick. Major boundaries being crossed. Alec suppressed the urge to scream at him, get him to react, JUST A GOD DAMN LITTLE BIT.

It was not easy.

"A rune I gave you earlier," Alec replied, touching the rune with one finger. They both flinched; the heat it gave off was significant, and Alec stuck the singed finger in his mouth quickly. The light bulb in Alec's mind got brighter, still guttering and buzzing.

"The protection rune?" Jace asked, puzzled.

"Er… No." Alec touched the red skin around the rune gently. "It's a virility rune I tried to give you. Or at least it was supposed to be. It looks like maybe I drew something else instead."

The light bulb stopped flickering, the buzzing noise stopped, and Alec was illuminated. The "virility rune" was probably why Jace had kept staring at him, and why he'd let Alec kiss him and suck his dick. He was so horny he didn't care who got him off, or how.

This was totally Clary's fault. Or at least, Alec was completely and utterly willing to lay all the blame on her. After all, if she hadn't broken Jace's heart, they wouldn't have been getting drunk in a bar, willing to go home with whoever or whatever asked them. Plus, if the rune worked that meant that it had to have been created, most likely not by an angel. Which meant at some point Clary had created some sort of arousal rune that wiped away inhibitions.

Alec thought about that for a second more. Yeah, actually that sounded exactly like something she might do. Feather-headed, self-possessed, two-steps-from-being-a-callgirl, pathetic excuse for a Shadowhunter that she was.

"Why the hell did you give me a virility rune?" Jace demanded, breaking into his thoughts.

"Are you kidding me?" Alec snorted. "You were so drunk that you looked like you couldn't get wood in the middle of a forest. I thought I'd do you a favor."

"Me, the drunk one?" Jace frowned at him. "You're the one who sat down on the floor in the middle of the bar and then drew a curse on the back of my neck."

"This isn't a pissing contest, Jace," Alec replied dryly. "I'm not arguing my sobriety. I gave you a rune that I thought would help with Leann, and instead seems to have gotten you hot and bothered over nothing."

Jace's expression went flat, and Alec's chest seized up with panic, but he buried the fear under a bored and annoyed glare which he directed at the blonde. It was true, and Alec knew it for sure now. The reason Jace was here, and the reason he didn't get up and run away, and why he'd let Alec do things to him was because he was under the influence of that stupid rune.

Alec hadn't thought that accepting a truth he had already guessed would hurt quite so much. He swallowed, refusing to acknowledge the pain, and returned Jace's stony expression.

"That rune… Is that why I'm still horny?" Jace asked. He said it so matter-of-factly that Alec blinked once, not realizing exactly what he meant. Then it clicked.

Quickly he drew his hands away from Jace's neck and sat back. Jace looked at him, face still flushed from his orgasm, and then looked down at his groin. Alec joined his gaze.

"Maybe?" Alec said, tilting his head. He seriously, seriously, wanted Jace to say something. ANYTHING. Christ, they were sitting there staring at Jace's erection. This deserved some sort of comment.

"It's burning worse," Jace said tightly, clamping fingers over the glowing rune. That wasn't really what Alec wanted to hear, but it at least it was something he could deal with.

He reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Jace's cock, pumping it slowly. It was still slick from his saliva, still warm from where his tongue had pressed against it. He knew he was probably blushing like crazy, and couldn't bring himself to risk a look at Jace. But the other man did not stop him or protest, breathing fast and heavy.

"Al – ec," Jace whispered, his voice hitching between syllables, and moved so that their foreheads pressed together. At the sound of his name said so yearningly, Alec's mouth went dry, and his limp dick twitched.

God, why was life so fucking unfair??

"The virility rune disappears after two hours," Alec mumbled. "So this probably won't last much longer."

Okay, that was total bullshit. But it sounded like he was in control, which made both of them relax. And now he had a good reason to be touching Jace again. He couldn't really complain about that.

Jace's hands moved to Alec's shoulders, and the fingers that had been pressed to the back of his neck were so hot that they burnt Alec. Anxiously, his eyes looked up to Jace's, only inches away.

He tightened his grip on Jace's erection and told himself that this was not erotic. It was not arousing, and it was not sexy and he was not going to lose control of himself. His hand pumped Jace's cock faster.

"What… if it does?" Jace breathed, his eyes sinking shut.

"We'll deal with it then. I can call Isabelle or Mom for help." Alec was loath to point out that Clary could conceivably be the most help. It would be simple for her to create a rune that would negate the effects of whatever it was Alec had drawn on Jace.

"We had to… break up with the powerhouses, didn't we?" Jace panted. He let out a breathy, bitter laugh and slid his face down to bury his forehead in the crook of Alec's neck. The movement felt so good that Alec's eyes nearly rolled back into his head.

"Power…?"

"Clary 'n' Magnus," Jace mumbled.

He'd forgotten Magnus. No shit. He'd actually forgotten Magnus.

"We got by just fine before they showed up," Alec replied firmly.

"What if we've gone soft?" Jace's breath ghosted across Alec's chest; Alec closed his eyes and felt his exhausted prick grow heavy and stiff. He was tempted to point out that neither of them were soft at the moment.

"The day you go soft is the day Simon gets laid." Alec put his free hand on Jace's ribs and felt them heaving up and down, felt the hammering pulse inside them. Jace laughed softly. The scent of his shampoo hit Alec's nose and he lowered his face to breathe it in deeper. He shifted to hide his growing member from Jace's closed eyes before realizing he had nowhere to hide.

This was it for them. If Alec wanted something from Jace, he had to take it tonight, while the rune still burned. Tomorrow everything would be different. Their friendship, their brotherly relationship… All that would be over. It had been shattered to pieces because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants.

They sat in near silence as Alec jerked Jace off, trying to gauge what the blonde liked, how fast, how hard… Alec sighed softly and tried to smile wryly to himself. He wasn't trying to figure out what would get the other man off. He was trying to figure out what would make Jace fall in love with him.

Alec hadn't been aware that his feelings for Jace were still there. Maybe they'd been smothered by his love for Magnus, or maybe he'd buried them after that painful conversation in Idris. Then again, perhaps the feelings spawned purely from their recent heartbreak and current physical lust. In the morning, he might be just as embarrassed and ashamed as Jace.

His arm started to ache, and he wondered how much longer it would take Jace to climax.

"I…" Jace tried to say something and then grunted, leaning into Alec as hard as he could. His cock throbbed twice in Alec's hand, and when cum spilled from him, Alec neatly caught it before it could drip on the carpet.

Alec's hands fell away from Jace, and he waited for the other man to sit back. Neither of them moved for a few moments. Jace's hands and head still pinned Alec in position, like it was the only thing holding him up.

One of Jace's hands suddenly clamped tightly to the back of his neck and he exhaled sharply. Alec pulled back and stood up. He leaned over Jace and inspected the rune through his fingers. It wasn't glowing quite as brightly, but the skin around it was raw and red.

"I should get you some ice," Alec said, prying Jace's blistering fingers from the rune. "Don't touch it anymore, you're going to burn your fingers."

Jace looked up at Alec with an almost vacant expression, and then looked at their hands. Alec wanted him to speak. He wanted him to say something that would salvage their friendship, or forgive him, or… Alec's throat tightened.

Jace reached out toward Alec's cupped hand and touched the semen that had settled between his fingers. There was some sort of disconnect on his face, like he could not associate Alec and semen but he was trying to.

Quickly Alec pulled away and found his jeans, stepping into them, forgoing his underwear for speed's sake. Get the ice and come back. Just get the fucking ice and come back and don't think about it.

Don't think about how confused you are.

Don't think about how Jace looked like he would break your heart.

Don't think about Jace sitting naked on the couch and looking at you like he wants to fuck you. He doesn't. It's that stupid rune. He'd fuck anything. When you get the ice, he'll probably start fucking Leann if she wakes up. If not, he might fuck her anyway.

Alec went into the bathroom and rinsed the cum from his fingers, then grabbed the ice bucket and a room key. He walked down the hall and filled the bucket, grateful for the cold breeze from the machine to keep him coherent. Crouching down next to the machine, he closed his eyes.

Silently he told himself that he could stay in the hallway if he wanted, especially when going back into that room would end the world. Turning the knob would summon the Six Headed beast and opening the door would cause the legions of the dead to rise from their graves, and Christ would return to judge the world when he stepped inside. And Jace would condemn him in the morning.

The stench of sex was washed off Alec's skin by the holy baptism of fluorescent lighting and for a moment he let the fear take hold of him.

He clenched his shaking hands, chewed on the inside of his cheek, and took a few shaky breaths. Nothing to get upset over. Nothing at all. Who cared if things changed? Change was good. It was exciting. Change could make a world of difference and open new doors even as it closed old ones.

Alec fucking hated change.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Batman cradled Superman's head and was all "Oh dude, I totally love you. Like, so hellsa hard."

Superman was like, "For reals."

And then they did it.

Batman died shortly after.

Hello DC Comics, I am a writer of gay fan fiction, able to spot a homosexual man or woman at thirty paces or thirty pages, and lucky for you, I have spotted at least thirteen LGBT superheroes in your needlessly expansive DC Universe. And since most superhero comics are fully legal and endorsed fan fiction (since, you know, I haven't ever seen Shuster and Siegel's name on a comic with my own two eyes), I realized that I would be perfect for your employ.

What do you guys think, do I have a future in being an asshole? Probably.

And yes, Jace and Alec are the two best friends that ever lived. And accidentally screwed.

On a rambling but serious note: Thank you all for reading. By "you all" I mean the four people who aren't bored to tears already. You four people-who-are-probably-females rock. Everyone else who keeps reading just to talk crap about this story/the books/me/my mom, I also sincerely thank you. You guys rule.

*************************

Alec got hold of himself after a few minutes and stood up. He glanced at the ice machine ruefully before padding back down the hall to the hotel room and unlocking the door.

Jace was still on the couch, fisting his erection single-mindedly. There was cum on his thighs, which meant he'd already come once in the few minutes since Alec had left the room. Leander was still drooling on the armrest of the couch.

Keeping his mouth shut, Alec raised an eyebrow and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. Jace's face was pinched, his shoulders tense, and it made Alec wonder what hurt more: his prick or his neck.

"Maybe you should just tough it out," Alec suggested, scooping some ice out into the towel. "You're gonna give yourself a blister."

"Too late for that," Jace replied through gritted teeth. Alec pulled an extra piece of ice out and rubbed it between his hands to melt it just a little. He bent over Jace and pressed the piece of ice to his erection.

Jace shuddered and gasped. A thimbleful of semen spilled from his prick onto his thighs and Alec stood up abruptly, startled. He was a little embarrassed that the ice cube had made Jace cum.

"That hurt, you ass," Jace groaned.

"You're the only person I've ever seen look like he was beating the monkey to death," Alec replied. "It would have hurt regardless."

Jace cringed and his hand began pumping again.

"Stop!" Alec exclaimed, grabbing his wrist. "Just tough it out for awhile."

"I can't stop, it's bleeding again." Jace swabbed one hand at the back of his neck and then held it out for Alec to examine.

His fingers were slick and red.

Quickly Alec grabbed a tissue and motioned him over to the bed. He tossed the towel and ice on the bed before sitting down on the edge of the mattress. Jace sat next to him and let Alec dab at the back of his neck with the tissue.

"It's not that much blood," Alec remarked as he wadded up the bloody tissue and tossed it across the room.

Wordlessly, Jace pointed to his discarded shirt on the floor next to the couch. At the beginning of the evening it had been a dark blue, but now it was a deep muddy red. Disgusted – and a little worried – Alec got to his feet and grabbed the shirt. He took it into the bathroom and began running it under the tap.

A hissing noise from the bedroom made him drop the shirt and peek out the bathroom door. Jace was on the bed, lying on his back, one knee in the air, cock stiff on his belly, ice under his neck, face and chest tomato red. The ice cubes hissed and cracked as they vaporized, sending steam billowing up from under Jace's head.

"Woah." Alec's eyes went wide. Jace put his hands on his forehead and pursed his lips, face red and pained. "I have terrible ideas, don't listen to me anymore. Go back to the jerking off plan."

"It hurts too much." Jace growled.

"What are you, made of glass?" Alec exclaimed, drawing closer to the bed.

"Ass." Jace's voice was almost faint. "I beat it three times this morning. I can't fucking take anymore." Alec wanted to ask him why three times, or how he managed to get hard enough to want to go home with a girl after those three times, but thought better of it.

"Maybe I should call Isabelle," Alec said, glancing at the phone.

"Are you shitting me?" Jace gasped. "With me like this?"

"You're burning alive!" Alec protested, gesturing to Jace's prone body.

"If you told her what was wrong, she'd bring Maryse," Jace said darkly. "Do you really want either of them to know what we were doing in here?"

There was silence.

Alec swallowed. What were they doing in here, Jace? Say it.

"Leann or Leander or whothefuckever, the Gender Bending Wonder Downworlder, and a sex rune, and cum all over the fucking place," Jace spat. "You want her to see that? Should we toss in a Leprechaun and a donkey while we're at it? Maybe a dead hooker?"

"No," Alec retorted angrily. "But it'd be better than watching you burn to death."

"We'll have to agree to disagree," Jace muttered.

Alec wanted to know if Jace didn't want Marys to see him hot, bothered, and out of control; or if he didn't want her to see him naked and stinking of cum with her son. The thought burned him and he closed his eyes.

"I can… help if you want me to." Alec had to fight against himself to say it.

"Yes, I want you to help," Jace moaned. "Fuck, anything, Alec, just do it. I feel like my head's going to catch fire."

Alec stooped to pick up the discarded bottle of gel that Leann had tossed on the ground. He glanced at her/his unconscious form and for a moment, speculated where on her/his body she/he had been keeping it. Dismissing the repulsive thought, he opened the container as he walked to Jace.

Kneeling on the bed, he squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers and rubbed them together. He used his clean hand to lift Jace's other knee and moved between his legs.

"You've gotta relax and just sort of go with it, okay?" Alec said, leaning closer to Jace. Tentatively, he moved his fingers to Jace's ass, massaging his anus very gently. He felt the muscle twitch beneath his touch and pressed in one finger just a bit, enough that the muscle clamped down on only his fingernail.

The ice stopped hissing and popping.

He pushed the single finger in deeper, eyes flicking up to Jace's face. The blonde was still red, but the pained look was gone. There was complete silence between them as Alec slid his finger deeper into Jace.

He pulled the finger out and placed a second finger at Jace's entrance, probing carefully until both digits squeezed into him. His eyes moved up to the rest of Jace. The blonde's hands were fisted into the sheets and his face was drawn.

But he wasn't steaming anymore.

The two fingers wormed into Jace, struggling to get in deeper. Jace's foot squirmed on the sheets next to Alec and his toes wiggled, almost anxiously.

"Tell me if you want to stop," Alec said, looking up at Jace.

Jace did not reply, his jaw set firmly.

Alec's fingers were embedded so deeply into Jace that his palm was pressed against Jace's body, and he began to pull them out, so slowly that it nearly drove them both mad.

Suddenly Jace's hips twisted and his eyes popped open in surprise. His lips parted and he gasped. Alec pushed his fingers back into Jace and repeated the motion, earning another small gasp.

"What…" Jace tried to sit up, but when Alec's fingers thrust against his prostate again, he collapsed flat onto his back. During the trip into the hallway, Alec's erection had gone limp, and he'd forgotten about it completely when he'd been cleaning up the bloody shirt.

But now, between Jace's legs, looking up at his long, muscular body lying flat on the bed, erection thick and long, hands digging into sheets, a haze of sex on his face, and two fingers plunged deep into his ass…

Alec was so fucking hard.

He had to stop himself from panting in excitement when Jace lifted his hips and made a small noise. Forget the blow job. He'd be jerking off to this image for the rest of his life. When he was ninety and needed runes just to take a shit in the morning, he'd still be rubbing one out to the thought of Jace on his back like this. He pressed his palm against his jeans where his cock was standing at attention, eyes glued to the junction of Jace's legs.

"Is this… turning you on?"

Jace's voice snapped Alec out of his thoughts. He quickly looked up at Jace, who had propped himself up on his elbows. His eyes were smoldering, as if lit by something other than the fluorescent bedside lamp. Alec swallow reflexively and quickly snatched his hand away from his own crotch.

He didn't have an answer for Jace, but the lump in the front of his jeans spoke for itself. Jace's eyes moved down to look at it. Embarrassed, Alec tried to ignore the situation, focusing on fingering Jace.

"You want to fuck me?" Jace asked, tilting his head. It wasn't an offer, it was an honest question. The humiliation became so intense that Alec couldn't speak, let alone give some indication he'd heard Jace. "You should."

Shocked, Alec's hand froze, and he raised his eyes to look at Jace.

"What?"

"Your hand is gonna get tired," Jace told him. "You already jerked me off once tonight. If you want to screw me, then do it. When are you going to get another chance like this?"

Alec didn't have a response because he was torn apart by the throbbing in his cock and the painful ripping in his chest. He opened his mouth silently and then closed it again. For a moment, he thought he might cry.

The answer to Jace's question was 'never.' He would never get another chance like this. Obviously. This was a one-time deal.

Alec had done one-time deals, and frankly, they weren't as great as everyone made them out to be (specifically, as great as _Isabelle_ made them out to be). Sure, it was exciting, which meant he could get off quicker. But that meant that the fun part didn't last as long, and there was usually so much awkwardness that it wasn't nearly fun enough to begin with.

But while he was thinking this, he was getting onto his knees and flipping out the bedside light so that the room was illuminated only by a streetlamp that shone under the curtains and the blue glow of Jace's rune. Even as he debated the effects on his heart versus his libido, he was pulling his pants down, rubbing the gel across his prick and pressing its blunt tip against Jace's ass. He stopped arguing with himself when he pushed his hips forward.

"I…" he gasped as the head of his erection disappeared into Jace. He dipped his head and panted once as he pushed in deeper. "Jace, I…"

"Shut up," Jace moaned, and his back arched into the air.

They were nearly silent, panting and gasping together in the dark. Once inside him, Alec held still and waited for a few moments so Jace's body could adjust to him.

Jace's rune glowed against the pillows and ice, the silhouette of his jaw and neck more visible than anything else in the room else. Alec stared at it.

The angle of his jaw… was angelic. An angular angel. Alec's head spun for a moment and he leaned forward. His fingers found Jace's jaw and stroked it gently, and Christ, he was so glad he was invisible in the dark.

He bowed his head forward and kissed where his fingers had touched, feeling Jace's jaw clench and unclench beneath his lips. It was so pitch black and Jace glowed so softly that Alec shivered in anticipation for a moment.

His lips trailed across Jace's face to his mouth and they kissed. Alec could feel his eyes burning, wanting to cry, and broke the kiss quickly. He pressed their foreheads together and slowly pulled his cock out of Jace an inch before thrusting it back in.

"Is this… what you did with…" Jace's voice broke as Alec thrust into him again, but he didn't need to finish the sentence for Alec to understand he was asking about Magnus.

"Yeah." Alec could hear himself, somber and hurt. Jace did not seem to notice as he twisted his shoulders and shivered.

"Tell me what to do."

"Tilt your hips up," Alec mumbled. Jace did it quickly and unexpectedly, and when Alec thrust in again, his hips collided with Jace's buttocks in a sharp slapping noise.

Jace's arms were suddenly around him, pulling him in closer, and a hungry mouth kissed him again, the tongue inside forceful and insistent. Alec squared his hips and knees and thrust harder. It earned a moan from Jace, and the kiss broke.

"I don't want to do this," Alec whispered, shaking his head frantically.

"Shut up," Jace repeated, emphasizing the statement with a firm kiss. Alec growled into the kiss, grinding his hips into Jace excitedly.

"Things… are going to be different tomorrow," Alec breathed against his mouth. It was so much easier to admit these things to the darkness rather than to a person.

"Are you going to screw or are you going to talk?" Jace hissed, kissing him roughly.

"I…" Alec's voice caught and he tried again. "I want to tell you… before…"

"I'm gonna cum," Jace moaned and his fingers dug into Alec. "_Faster._"

The urgency in his voice sent tingles down Alec's spine and he worked his hips faster, eager to comply. The tight heat of Jace made him forget that it was too late to take back the things he'd said and done, and the incredible friction wiped his mind clean of everything except the way Jace's hips rose to meet him.

Jace's arms and ass gripped Alec so tightly it hurt; his body trembled as his hips jerked, and suddenly there was something sticky and wet between their stomachs. Pressing their chests together, Jace whispered something so hoarse and soft that Alec could not hear.

The blue glow faded slowly and disappeared, leaving them in almost complete darkness.

Alec knew he should stop. He should see if Jace was alright because this was about _him_, not Alec, and he might suddenly come to his senses and freak out and –

"Alec, fuck," Jace whispered, almost whimpered, and held him tighter.

The intensity sledgehammered into Alec and he moaned so suddenly that he startled himself. He choked on the moan, coughing, moaning, and shuddering. The heat closed in on him, flowing fast and rough through his body as the fire rose up through his balls and down his prick.

Jace's hands ran through his hair, and Alec couldn't even think. He was still coughing, and he stopped thrusting so that he could sit up, Jace's arms loosening and letting go.

Pulling out of Jace slowly and coughing, Alec collapsed onto the bed. His arm flopped around the mattress, slapping the sheets in search of a pillow to put under his head.

"I think… it's over," Jace panted.

"The glowing went away," Alec whispered between hacks.

"Thank the angel," Jace groaned, and Alec could see him rub his face wearily.

Alec wanted so badly for this night to be over. It was fucking torture, like peeling open old wounds and squeezing lemon juice into them before suturing them back up with barbed wire. And then asking Clary to share her opinions on herself while you were bedridden.

He rolled onto his side, back to Jace, and shut his eyes. If he fell asleep it would end that much sooner. He could wake up before Jace and get the fuck out of there, go home, get into his own bed, and no one would be the wiser.

"Alec?" Jace's voice sounded exhausted, and Alec felt guilty for a moment. "Thanks for not calling Maryse."

"Yeah." He said it as gruffly as he could manage.

Suddenly a hand was on the back of his head, petting his hair gently again. Alec closed his eyes. He rolled back and crawled closer, resting his head on Jace's shoulder, keeping their bodies apart.

Jace went completely rigid and unmoving. Alec wondered if it meant his parabatai was about to lose his cool demeanor. But he couldn't bring himself to give a shit anymore, and closed his eyes.

After a moment, Jace's hand stroked through Alec's hair. Alec sighed softly.

He could deal with everything else in the morning.

*************************

Author's Note Part Deux: The Reckoning: If this fan fiction has revealed any deep, dark secrets about female anatomy that perhaps you were unaware of, you should seriously consider joining one of those charming Lady Bits Empowerment classes where they ask you to wear a skirt, sit you down on the floor in a circle and give you a mirror. Or so I hear. I have very little need for such a class, so my knowledge about it is pretty secondhand.

To finish this up, action verbs! JAB, CRAM, SPIN, SLIP, SLIDE, THRUST, PIROUETTE! How dynamic of me. I need some spirit fingers or something.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Ironically, I finished writing this nearly a month ago. Unironically, I like sandwiches. I am an individual of many talents. I couldn't update sooner because I was busy moving furniture, and even was regaled with a tale of Brock Hudson by a great aunt (and I quote: "Such a shocker when he turned out to be a homo." Old people say the darndest things. I can't even repeat the things my grandfather used to say). Also, my dog ate my Word file. Also also, I am a lazy bastard who just does not give a crap.

This is the final bit of smut. And fun. Jace is… a strange guy. Alec is… a whiner. Together, they are… going to have a really awkward Morning After. Thank you all for reading, feel free to think things at me or write them at me (I don't take offense easily, despite what you may read in the reviews and author's notes).

I have to go now, I have a 3 hour roadtrip to plan (at least, that's how long it will start out. If there's a giant ball of string along the way I may get sidetracked). Those lepers sure do love Fresno. I also have to find some toothpicks to prop open my eyelids so I can sit through a showing of "Harry Potter is a Hormonal Prince". IN FRESNO.

*************************

"Ohhhh my GOD, good morning party people!"

Alec blinked sleepily and rubbed his eyes with one hand.

Had he passed out in one of Magnus' guest rooms again? As the fog of sleep cleared from his head, his throat closed.

No, no more Magnus. No more stupid parties and drag queen ogres who groped his ass and straight girls who begged him to make out with every green-skinned boy who walked by. No more glitter between his teeth, no more satin sheets and velvet pillows, no more whispered poems, no more magic, no more… Magnus.

His heart ached. It always hurt at night right before sleep overcame him, but he was unaccustomed to waking up to a broken heart. It made getting out of bed seem not terribly worthwhile.

But at least that meant he was in a bed. A hotel bed with scratchy sheets. Something weighed down the mattress near his feet, and he sat up to eyeball it.

Leander stood on the end of the bed, arms on his hips, legs planted shoulder-width apart, and grinning maniacally. The phrase "naked as a blue jay" meandered through Alec's mind as he stared at Leander.

"Shut the fuck up, it's not even noon yet," a voice growled from the other side of the bed. Alec closed his eyes as reality came crashing down around him.

Jace rolled over and propped himself up on one elbow. He glared at Leander lethally and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"I am so outta here," Leander replied, winking. Alec opened his eyes again. "I gotta go blog about how hard you boned me last night."

"I don't bone men, that's this guy," Jace retorted grumpily, thumbing at Alec. He paused, then looked at Alec. There was a blank look on his face for a moment and then the corner of his mouth quirked as if remembering they shared a secret. "Oh, hey."

"Hey," Alec said weakly. Jace couldn't be as tired as he was acting if he could do a fake double-take like that. It was jokes like those that made Alec want to tell Jace he wasn't as funny as he thought he was. Which, the way he was smirking with self-satisfaction, was apparently pretty damn funny.

"Whatever tickles your pickle," Leander snickered. "Maybe I'll just go blog about how hard he boned you then. What are you, Nephilim or the Energizer bunny? You should call me next time you get lonely, sweetness." And with that, he jumped off the end of the bed, disappearing with a blast of obnoxiously glittering confetti.

"That was gay, right?" Jace asked, looking at Alec. The question was accompanied by a wry smile; Jace knew it would annoy him. "Naked guy in a glitter-splosion?"

"Yeah, sure," Alec replied vacantly, mortified that Leander had just _said_ it. He'd been agonizing how to bring it up since realizing he'd cum inside of Jace the night before, and that fucking little Downworlder had just _said_ it.

Silently they sat in the bed, sheets bunched around their waists. Alec cursed Leander for waking Jace up and ruining an early sneaky escape. He squinted into the sunlight that streamed into the room through the window. Leander had probably uncovered it before waking them up, giving them an excellent view of… a vacant lot. Alec's thoughts did not distract him from the silence in the room.

God, this was so awkward.

"Is something wrong?" Jace asked him unconcernedly. Alec shook his head. He wanted to turn around and look at Jace, soft, shining, and golden in the morning sunlight and stop trying to conceal his morning wood. For a moment, he imagined turning to Jace and kissing him and asking if he wanted eggs or oatmeal, and getting pulled back under the sheets.

The silence built back up.

"You really lost your control last night, didn't you?" Jace asked him.

Panic ripped through Alec and his stomach clenched so tightly that he gagged. His hands bunched into the sheets and he stared intently at the curtains. It was all he could do to not start crying or hide under the sheets or just throw a dagger at Jace's head; answering was out of the question.

And as he didn't dare turn to look, he could only wonder what Jace looked like right then. Confused, or annoyed, or embarrassed, or disgusted, or… Alec's eyes closed for a moment. There wasn't much else Jace could realistically be feeling right now.

A soft touch on the back of his head made him jump and he turned to stare at Jace, who looked startled. His hand floated next to Alec's head for a moment before smoothing down the dark hair, gently tracing the edge of his ear, and then lowering back to his own lap.

"You were right, everything's different today," Jace said soberly. He looked at his hands thoughtfully for a moment. "Everything we did last night…" Alec cringed. "Why didn't you do any of it in Idris? Before you and Magnus got together."

Alec's mind snapped in half and his face contorted with anger. "What, when you told me to kiss you?" he spat. Jace sat back, alarmed. "When you humiliated me because you were angry at Clary? I'm not stupid, Jace. All kissing you would have accomplished was to make things weird and break my heart. It wouldn't have changed how you felt about me, and it wouldn't have changed how things happened with you and Clary."

Jace stared at him in silence.

"Go on, tell me I'm wrong," Alec continued. "Tell me that kissing you would have changed anything at all. Tell me you wouldn't have felt uncomfortable around me after."

"I…" Jace looked confused and upset for a moment, and then his face softened. "I could never be uncomfortable around you, Alec."

"And yet you're so incredibly talented at making me feel uncomfortable. You couldn't simply _say something_ when you figured out I was gay, you had to use it against me. How long did you sit on it? A week? A month? A year?"

Jace brought his hand up to his face and rubbed at his eyebrow. "I was going to talk to you about it. And then Clary showed up, and… she just… makes me so crazy."

"I noticed," Alec said bitterly.

They went quiet again, sitting naked in the morning sunlight.

"I'm sorry," Jace mumbled after a few minutes. "It's like I turn into a completely different person when I'm with her. I don't always like who that person is."

Alec let out a short laugh. "I don't even care. I got over all this so long ago."

"Not really though," Jace noted. "Or nothing would have happened last night."

"I'm sorry," Alec muttered, looking away. "You baited me and I bit."

"Yeah, you totally lost it. It was fucking hot," Jace said smugly, leaning back against the headboard.

Blushing, Alec uncomfortably pulled the sheets up tightly around his waist. Furtively his eyes scanned the room for his clothes, unable to clearly remember where they'd fallen.

"We've got the room for another hour," Jace commented. "You don't have to go yet."

"I'm not tired anymore." Alec kept it clipped and curt, trying to discourage anymore conversation.

"Who said anything about sleep?" There was a sly tone in Jace's voice that made Alec turn to look at him in disbelief.

"What then, parcheesi?" Alec asked sarcastically. Jace grinned and Alec snorted, embarrassed. "I'm too hungover to joke around with you. I just want to get breakfast and go home."

"Who's joking around?" Jace asked, leaning toward him. Alec tilted away nervously.

"You can't be serious," Alec said with a wry laugh. Jace crawled toward him, and the sheet fell away from his hips. Quickly Alec scooted back, his hand missing the edge of the bed, and he sprawled to the floor with a yelp.

"So serious," Jace replied, climbing off the bed. Scrambling madly, Alec tried to untangle himself from the sheets, only to end up uncovering himself. His face burned as he realized just how naked they both were.

"But…" Alec's breath grew short as Jace knelt over him. "You said last night was a one-time chance."

"Well, yeah," Jace said, arching a single eyebrow. "I was horny out of my mind and begging you for it. You think that happens often? I've got this little thing called self-control. You know it, don't you? Or you used to, anyway." Alec scowled at him.

Jace moved so that their chests were only a few inches apart, their faces so close Alec could smell their shared morning breath and see the sleep in the corners of Jace's golden eyes.

"I told you I don't like joking like this," Alec grumbled.

"And I told you I'm not joking," Jace replied calmly, moving closer. He pressed their lips together and had Alec not been lying down, he would have jumped backwards. Instead, his eyes went wide and he grabbed Jace's shoulders.

"Please, please wait," Alec gasped, pushing Jace back. Silently, Jace pulled away a few inches and stared at him. "It's not that easy. I mean…" Honestly, it was too fucking much for him to process so early in the morning, and the immediate way his body reacted to Jace's touch was just plain humiliating. And then there was the fact that he didn't know where Jace was going with this kissing thing, and his chest still ached a little from thinking about Magnus and… Shit. "I just broke up with Magnus and I'm not thinking straight and last night was…"

"I can wait," Jace interrupted, bending forward again and kissing Alec's throat. His left hand found Alec's ribs and stroked them gently.

"What.." Alec's eyes closed and he held in a laugh as Jace's fingers tickled him languidly. "Wait for what, now?"

"For you to get over him." The fingers moved to the center of his body and stroked down the soft downy hair above his belly button.

"Get over who?" Alec breathed, confused, and aroused, and forgetful as Jace's fingers tickled down through the hair.

Jace chuckled against Alec's chest and licked one of his nipples slowly and roughly, his hand tracing the crease of Alec's hip down to his pubic hair.

Unable to hold it in, Alec snickered and moaned at the same time and arched his back against Jace.

Suddenly Jace groaned and stopped. He winced and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked, a concerned frown forming on his face. He made himself say it as though he and Jace had, in fact, been playing Parcheesi.

"I need to… I don't know… sit in a vat of aloe vera or something," Jace grunted, moving one hand to clutch his dick. It looked raw and too red, like he'd been rubbing it with sandpaper, and despite all that, was half-erect.

"You are such a cocktease," Alec grumbled, trying to keep the frown on his face and not start laughing again. Jace looked smug for a moment and then leaned forward to press his lips to Alec's stomach.

He blew a raspberry as hard as he could.

Alec howled and shoved him away, laughing.

"Fuck you!" He clambered to his feet, unable to stop grinning.

"Again already? Jeez, give a guy a break for a few hours," Jace leaned back against the bed, looking up at him with a smirk. "Later, you horndog."

The casual joke set off alarms in Alec. He was completely unsure whether to be excited, pleased, embarrassed, or terrified. So all he could do was pretend Jace was talking about something else, someone else, and give a short, shy laugh. He walked over the couch and dug around in the pile of clothes to find his stele, then returned to Jace and crouched next to him. Biting the inside of his cheek to stay calm, he pushed Jace back against the side of the bed and hunkered over him, tracing a healing rune onto the blonde's pelvis.

"Fuck. Me," Jace breathed, his eyes closing. Alec watched the rune burn into his skin, making the blonde's cock twitch. He glanced up and the pleased look on Jace's face made him grin and mischievously run his tongue up Jace's cock. Fingers gripped his hair almost immediately.

"Later, like you said," Alec replied, pulling away. Jace's fingers tightened in his hair, but Alec was too quick, slipping away with a wicked smile on his face.

"That's cold," Jace laughed weakly and his head flopped back against the bed.

Nervously, Alec sat back down on the bed near the pillows and pulled a sheet up over his legs. He watched Jace carefully, not sure if the other man would catch the hint that "later" meant "two minutes from now and not on the dirty-ass floor."

Jace got up and crawled back into the bed, disappearing under the sheets.

"What are–" Alec's voice cut off into a moan as something hot and wet closed on his cock. His heart stopped beating for a moment and he gripped the blankets tightly. Jace sat up, and Alec let him pull their bodies together to join in a heated kiss.

"We are going to… talk about this… later," Alec mumbled into Jace's mouth.

"Don't be such a woman," Jace breathed, licking Alec's lower lip.

"Dick."

"Cock sucker."

"Ass-hat," Alec hissed as Jace bit his tongue lightly.

"Seriously though, will you suck my cock again?"

Alec opened his mouth and tried to think of another insult before giving him an awkward smile and shrugging. It pleased him that Jace had liked the blow job so much, but the casual way Jace talked about it was so strange and embarrassing that Alec didn't really know how to keep up.

"Wait, lemme practice on you first." Jace dove back under the sheets.

Alec started laughing and grabbed Jace's shoulders, trying to stop him. Quickly Jace slipped out of his grip and planted a kiss on his hip, hugging him around the thighs.

It turned into a wrestling match before either of them had realized. But instead of growling and grunting like they did during their practice sparring, they were snickering and yelping delightedly. Jace grinned against Alec's belly, clutched his ass while wiggling lower farther down the bed; Alec bent his knees and grabbed Jace's ears, writhing when his ass was grabbed.

Despite his struggle to stop Jace's descent, Alec's body reacted with excitement to the contact. This wasn't anything like messing around with Magnus, who had never been terribly fond of rough play. The adrenaline was pounding through his body, and he had to fight his Shadowhunter blood from leaping up and trying to take Jace as fiercely as he could.

Jace's lips pressed to the side of Alec's erection and one tan arm pinned his thighs in place while the other held his narrow hips still. They lay on their sides, and Alec let go of Jace's earlobes to grab a pillow and jam it against his face to stifle a moan. Jace's mouth found the head of his cock, nipping it with wet lips and flicking it with an uncertain, lizard-like tongue.

One of Alec's legs wormed its way out of Jace's arms and wrapped around his shoulder. Jace relinquished his hold on the pale thighs and moved his hand between them, stroking Alec's ass and then his lower back.

There was a momentary pause as Jace figured out how to suck on Alec's erection. It was unpleasant for a couple of minutes as Jace accidentally bit him and then sucked too tightly, and then again when he opened his mouth widely, letting in a shock of cold air. But his mouth finally picked up a slow and steady rhythm, earning a moan from Alec into the pillow.

He wanted more of Jace, this wasn't enough. It felt so good, and it was so consuming, but the anxiety of what the sex meant made Alec scared to finish.

One of his hands groped blindly down at Jace and found the hand on his ass, their fingers twining together. His body couldn't maintain the pace for much longer, but he forced himself to sustain for a few moments, relishing the saliva streaming down his dick and balls, the arm around his hips, the hand in his, the pillow still held tightly to his face.

He held on to Jace's hand so tightly, afraid that if he let go, even if for a second, it would end, and he would be alone in bed. All he would have left would be a jigsaw of imagined memories that did not fit together properly, soggy and sad. He pulled the pillow away from his face.

"Jace, I'm going to cum," Alec panted, tugging on his hand. "Let go, I can't stop."

But Jace clamped his fingers tighter and continued suckling Alec's erection.

With a muffled growl, Alec thrust into Jace, and gave up his efforts to hold back. The orgasm hit him hard, like getting slapped in the face with a two-by-four of pleasure as he ejaculated into Jace's mouth.

Jace sat up sharply, face twisted hideously. Alec gazed at him for a moment, fuzzy headed and then burst into wild peals of laughter.

"Oh my God," he gasped, grabbing his middle. His dick throbbed happily and he couldn't catch his breath as he laughed and watched Jace jump up and run for the garbage, spitting into it. "You didn't know it tasted so bad, did you?"

"No," Jace panted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He crossed back to the bed and dove back under the covers. "It tastes way better when it's in someone else's mouth." He stuck his tongue out and tried to look at it. "Mah tungh tingslgth."

Alec sniggered and put one hand on top of Jace's head, stroking his hair. "Yeah, it'll do that."

"Next time you're going to drink a whole gallon of pineapple juice first," Jace informed him, smacking his tongue loudly.

It delighted Alec so much to hear the words 'next time' that he didn't bother to snidely point out the flaw in Jace's pineapple plan. He could feel his face glowing against the pillow, and he closed his eyes.

"Jace…" He tried to stop smiling broadly and couldn't do it, heart swelling and fingers filtering through the soft curly hair.

"Shut up with the mushy crap," Jace said, and there was a returned smile in his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alec swallowed the confession that had been hovering on the tip of his tongue. A pair of lips pressed to the palm of his hand and he sighed. "You going to let me return the favor?"

"Not right now," Jace replied. "I'll think you just want me for my body."

Alec snorted and kicked him lightly. "We should go. I'm hungry and I still need a shower. I don't want to smell like semen all day."

"Can I wash your hair?"

"You went from zero to Totally Gay overnight, didn't you?" Alec opened his eyes and grinned at Jace.

"I'll let you slob on my knob," Jace offered, straight-faced.

Alec made a strangled noise and the most disgusted face he could manage. "You're a moron."

"You know you're totally reconsidering that hair-washing," Jace replied blithely, getting to his feet and stretching. "You're all, 'Mmm, suck on Jace's dick? Well, maybe his amazing hands in my hair wouldn't be so bad, even if the only reason I said no was because I worried that I'd just jizz all over his feet when he started rubbing my scalp.'"

"I don't sound like that at all," Alec replied, admiring the way Jace's ribs smoothly slid under his skin and the tuck of his ass above his thighs. He reached out and traced a finger down Jace's left hip before awkwardly pulling his hand back as Jace moved away. "I never say jizz."

"Jizz, jizz, jizz," Jace chanted, going into the bathroom. "I'm just gonna rub one out in here by myself if you don't want –"

He was cut off as Alec tackled him from behind, slamming him into the tiled wall. They both started laughing as Alec pinned him to the wall and reached around him, searching for his dick.

"No, no, don't force yourself," Jace said as sternly as he could through his own laughter, smacking Alec's hands away. "You've already said no. There's no need to cater my whims; the guests all left and I don't like mini-weenies."

"I changed my mind!" Alec grabbed one of Jace's wrists and held it behind his back, reaching around with his other hand. Jace jerked his hips away from the grasping fingers and twisted, grabbing Alec in a half-nelson. "You son of a bitch!"

"The deal is, I get to wash your hair first," Jace crowed excitedly as Alec tried to struggle out of the hold, then gave up with a sigh.

"Fine, you win. Go to town."

"Conditioner too."

"I never use conditioner!" Alec argued.

"You're such a liar, I smelled Isabelle's lavender shit on you last week."

"You imagined that."

"Like I'm imagining you going down on me right after I rub conditioner on your head and you make me moan and grab your hair and beg you to make me to jizz?"

Alec paused. "Are you going to keep saying 'jizz' or are you going to wash and condition my hair?" Jace grinned down at him and Alec sighed. "That was a dumb question, wasn't it?"

"If I don't say it again, will you let me lather, rinse, and then repeat?" He let Alec go, and the dark haired man straightened up, shaking out his arm.

He blushed and mumbled, "Just don't get any in my eyes."

**********

The end. Probably.


	8. Epilogue

Author's Note: OOPS I WROTE AN EPILOGUE. It was an accident. Also an excuse to make a few crappy jokes.

And yes, this is VERY unrealistic. But, then again, so is a story that has all the angst of Dawson's Creek, all the plot twists of All My Children, all the pretty people from Melrose's Place, and all the creepy crawlies of Buffy.

I figured, hey, once you've mastered the piano, Romanian, sweeping women off their feet and pretty much every marial art known to mankind, what's next? Obviously, it would be screwing dudes and having a borderline incestuous relationship with your adopted brother. It's actually a step down from hardcore making out with your sister on your evil fake-dad's lawn, so Jace must be getting complacent in his old age. Ready to settle down. Or whatever.

*************************

"Ohhh GOD, Alec, please… please… I want to jizz, please, oh God…"

"Would you stop that?" Alec snapped. "Could you at least wait till the conditioner's out of my hair?"

"Just practicing," Jace replied, batting his eyes innocently.

"Ugh." Alec did his best not to laugh at Jace's expression. "Hey, I don't need conditioner there!"

"Alec, you only have hair in two places on your body," Jace replied, still grinning. "You should use conditioner to keep all of it silky and smooth! I couldn't help but notice how wiry and coarse this hair here…" Jace emphasized it with a rough caress, "…is."

"You're a prick," Alec informed him.

"I prefer 'Vaginally Impaired."

"You said 'jizz' again, so I'm not going to suck your vaginal impairment and I'm pretty sure you're done washing my hair."

"I hear what you're saying," Jace said thoughtfully, nodding slowly, "and I understand it… but I choose to disacknowledge it."

"That's not a word."

"At least I'm nonpretentious."

"You're preposterous."

"I… am… unofferastingpreeeeee–" Jace dragged the word out thoughtfully before quickly finishing, "waiting for you to get down on your knees."

"You're so weird."

"Yeah, weird for you. Are you weird for me too? Would it mean that we're weird for each other?"

A stinging sensation in Alec's eyes made him wince and he scowled at Jace. "Great. You've been blathering on and now I've got conditioner in my eye."

"Here." Jace grabbed his chin and pulled it under the spray of the shower. The conditioner ran out of Alec's hair and down his face until the slickness washed away, and Jace moved him out from under the water. "Does it still hurt?"

"No, it's fine." Alec rubbed at the eye with the heel of one palm.

"Let me see," Jace said, and moved closer, tilting his head down to peer up into Alec's eye. Alec blinked rapidly, trying to hold his eyelid open, then looked down at Jace squinting up at him.

Emotion swam up inside of Alec. This was all so unreal and foreign that for a minute he wondered if Jace would point out the hidden cameras and start laughing maniacally. Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Are you oka–"

Alec leaned closer and pressed their mouths together, closing his eyes. He felt Jace's hands move to his shoulders and grip him tightly. Not opening his eyes, he pulled back an inch and murmured, "What is this?"

"A shower. People use it to clean themselves," Jace whispered.

"Jace."

"It's you and me. Jace and Alec, naked, kissing, in a shower."

"What about after the shower?" Alec asked, opening his eyes to look at Jace.

"That's at least, what do you think, maybe twenty minutes away? Let's talk about it then."

"We've done a lot of that already," Alec said, putting a hand on his chest and pushing half-heartedly. "If we do anymore the next family reunion's going to be really awkward."

"Why?"

"You know how I feel about you."

"Maybe I do," Jace replied, moving his mouth to Alec's throat and running his tongue down his Adam's apple.

"You do."

"I had a lot of firsts last night," Jace mused thoughtfully, kissing up to Alec's ear. "I'm not really sure what it is I'm feeling."

"I'm in love with you," Alec whispered. Jace stopped. "You can't play around with me. If that's what you want, it's not me."

Jace leaned against the tiled wall and looked sideways at Alec. "Do you think I'd use you like that?"

"I used to think a lot of things," Alec said noncommittally. "Some of those things have turned out to be wrong lately."

"Maybe you're wrong about being in love with me."

Alec shook his head. "No."

Jace smiled and traced the line of Alec's left eyebrow with one fingertip, trailing it down his cheek to his jaw, stopping at his chin. "You're so… Alec."

Alec scowled. "I don't know how to be anyone else. Do you?"

"I didn't think I did. But seems like I learned some new tricks." Jace touched Alec's lips. "Look, I can't really tell what you what's gonna happen. But I can tell you what I want."

"And that is?"

"To see you smile."

Briefly, Alec bared his teeth, and even he wasn't sure if it was on purpose or if he was honestly trying to grin. "There. That do the trick?"

"No. I want to see you smile like you did after I… did that stuff in bed." Alec hid a smile as Jace's face got red. "And I want to see you do it again tonight. And tomorrow. And this weekend. And next week. I want to see you smile like that as many times as I can."

"Jace, you're a sap."

"I–"

Alec held up a hand to Jace's mouth. "Don't even say that you're a sap for me or I will shove that bottle of shampoo up your–"

"Up my what?" Jace's grin was too broad for Alec to not smile a little in return and lower his hand.

"You're ridiculous."

"So ridiculous you want to blow me?" Jace asked hopefully.

"Actually, pretty much."

And then, he did.

The End. FOR REALS.

**************

Man, don't you hate reading a book that says "and then they did it." I sure do.

Don't half-ass stories, kids. Like I'm doing. Right now.

OH NOOOOOOO.

I'm such a hypocrite.


End file.
